The First Night
by JLLove
Summary: Lily and James celebrate their first night as husband and wife. Lemon!


Lily was nervous. Nervous beyond what she could have anticipated as possible. She stared at herself in the full-length mirror that was fixed to the back of the hotel bathroom door; fingering the lacy edge of the negligee she had bought specifically for this night. Ever since they arrived at the hotel 45 minutes ago, she had done everything she could to stall. She stowed suitcases, ordered room service, set the alarm for the following afternoon, opened the blinds so they could see their spectacular view of London, taken two shots of whiskey, and was now locked in the bathroom.

James knew what was going on and was a bit amused by it all. He watched her flit around the room while he sat on the bed, leaned up against the headboard. They had both been anticipating this night since they had begun dating 2 years ago, and now that it was finally here, Lily was anxious. He had expected she would be, so he patiently waited for her to calm herself down and come out of the bathroom.

Lily was nervous because, although they had come extremely close to having sex, they had never gone all they way. Both of them decided early on in their relationship that they wanted to wait until their wedding night, no matter how difficult it was. There had been several agonizing times that they almost hadn't made it; but now that the moment was here, he was so glad they had.

While he waited he took off his suit coat and tie and laid them over one of the hotel chairs, leaving his shoes and socks beneath it. He dimmed the lights and took out the candles he had brought as a surprise for her, placing them all around the room. He poured 2 glasses of water, setting them on the bedside table before he made himself comfortable again. He fiddled with his top buttons, undoing a 3rd and then a 4th as he tried to calm the butterflies that had risen up in his body.

Lily had taken her time slithering out of the reception dress that she had donned halfway through the party that night, hanging it gently in the plush closet that was connected to the bathroom. She ran a cool washcloth over her body in an attempt to wipe away the sweat that had stuck to her as the day wore one, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She changed into her nighty and took the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade down her back in beautiful waves. She touched up her eyeliner, covered her arms and legs in her favorite body lotion, and put a bit of vanilla lip-gloss on. She stared at herself in the mirror and quieted her breathing. This was the moment. There was nothing left that could hold her attention, nothing else that could keep her away from James. So she steeled her nerves, and unlocked the door.

James heard the bathroom lock unclick and sucked in his breath. He scooted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Lily slowly pushed the door open and her eyes widened, taking in the scene before her; the dim lights and glittering candles all around them. In an instant her nerves were gone and were replaced with giddy excitement. Why had she been so silly? This was James; _her_ James. Her _husband_. Her face broke into a wide smile as she looked at him, sitting so stiffly at the edge of the bed. His body was so taught and wound up it looked like he was about to snap. His hair was all ruffled, just the way she liked it; and she could see his muscles outlined through his shirt. Just one glimpse of him like this made her wet.

At the sight of her smile, James grinned and let out the breath he had been holding. She looked radiant. She wore a sheer white halter slip that just barely covered the skimpy, white thong she had on underneath. The halter came down in a deep V that pushed up her spectacular breasts, but was sheer enough that he could see her lusciously pink nipples poking against the fabric. Her skin glowed in the candlelight, shimmering slightly as she took slow steps towards him. He had seen her naked plenty of times, but had never seen her in lingerie. It was driving him crazy.

Lily knew that look in his eyes well, and she smirked, tossing her flowing curls over her shoulder. At last she reached him, and slowly knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and slowly running them up his inner thighs. His breath hitched and her smirk grew wider. She ran her hands back down his legs and then back up once more as she stood in front of him. As she stood up his hands immediately ran up the backs of her legs and up to her butt, cupping her bare cheeks for an instant before sliding up to grasp her hips underneath the slip. Lily's smirk was gone and her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a breath. She loved the way he touched her, his big, strong hands gripped her with just the right about of pressure. His calloused fingers tickled her just enough to make her squirm. She ran her fingers over his arms and up to his shoulders, resting there for just a split second before she roughly shoved him back onto the bed.

This caught James by surprise and his eyes widened as he bounced on the bed slightly before emitting a soft chuckle. Lily straddled him and ran her hands up his arms until their fingers clasped tightly together above his head. She ground her hips into him and he let out a soft hiss. She captured his eyes with her own as she rubbed her damp pussy up and down his cock. He lifted his head up to her and she leaned down, meeting him halfway in a hard kiss. As she ground her hips into him she sucked on his lower lip, biting it softly. His tongue entered her mouth and they fought each other. Panting, Lily turned her head and began to kiss down his neck, swirled her tongue around his ear, sucked the sensitive spot just beneath his collar bone, ran her hands down his body until they reach his hips.

Lily began unbuttoning his shirt; placing open-mouthed kisses on his body as she traveled back up to his lips. He griped her lower back while he sat up so that she could push the shirt off of his shoulders. She got off of his lap once he was free of his shirt and once again traveled down his bare abdomen, until she reached his belt. She ran her hand up his thigh and undid the belt, and then the buttons of his gray slacks. She pushed him back down on the bed and he lifted his hips so that she could pull the slacks off. She slowly made her way back onto the bed, kissing his thigh as she traveled upwards. She griped him through his boxers and his breath hitched. Her hands traveled over his hips to his waistband and he once again lifted his hips so she could yank the boxers off.

Lily sat at the edge of the bed for just a second before placing small kisses up his bare thigh. She reached his ball sack and licked it, traveling all the way up to the tip of his cock. James let out a ragged breath. Lily traveled back up his stomach and to his lips. He could taste himself on her tongue as she plunged it inside of his mouth, turning him on even more. Lily grabbed a few pillows and propped them under his head so that he could watch. She was about to travel back down when he stopped her. He gripped her face in his hands and laid a searing kiss on her lips. His nose nuzzled her own and he breathed out. They stared in each other's eyes for just a moment. "I love you," he whispered to her, "So much". Her eyes lit up and she nuzzled his nose once again. " I love you too, " She whispered back.

No matter how many times she did this, James would never get used to the feeling of being in Lily's mouth. She wrapped her lips around him expertly, running her tongue up the middle of his cock, swirling around the tip and down the sides. She gripped his balls and ran her finger nails up his thigh, lightly scraping him. James hands gripped her hair, running her smooth locks through his fingers, pulling on it as she sucked on him. His hips thrust him into her mouth, and she let him hit the back of her throat, wanting him to be as far inside of her as possible. She moaned as he pulled on her hair and his breathing quickened. She looked up at him and met his eyes, loving the unhinged look on his face.

"Come for me Jamie" she whispered to him, and she wrapped her mouth around him once more. She sucked harder and let her lips glide up and down his cock even faster. He rode her mouth, fucking her sweet lips, and with a final grunt he let himself cum inside her mouth. She whimpered in pleasure as the sweet liquid poured down her throat. James' hands cradled her head and she licked him clean, enjoying his shudders as she once again made her way up his body. She settled herself on top of him and he scooted them higher on the bed. She contentedly lay in his arms as he ran his fingers lightly over her body, making her shiver. She was dripping, so ready for him; but she waited patiently knowing that he would be ready again in just a few moments.

After just a minute or two of their quiet breathing, James gripped her hips and rolled them over so that she lay underneath him. Their lips met and she arched into him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He fingered the soft fabric of the teddy and ached for it to be off of her. He kissed her down the side of her neck and ran his fingers underneath the silk and up her bare stomach, making her gasp.

James looked up at her. "Off" he said. She nodded desperately and sat up, lifting her arms up. He gently slid the nighty up over her head and popped her breasts out of the cups. They sprang free and he laid her back down, loving the feel of her tits on his bare body. He ran his hands up her bare sides and cupped them, lowering his mouth to one breast while he lightly massaged the other. He put her areola into his mouth and sucked down hard, swirling his tongue, flicking it over her hard nipple. Lily's breathing had quickened and she whimpered, gasping as he bit down lightly on her other nipple. Her hands, which had been gripping his hair, now began to push down on his shoulders in earnest. James chuckled.

"So impatient" he whispered against her skin. She shuddered at his breath on her tit. He moved down to her belly button and nuzzled it with his nose before moving to the V between her abdomen and thigh. He ran his tongue across the inside of her thigh and she let out a loud gasp. He moved even lower, nuzzling his face in between her legs, and breathed in her scent. He fingered the edge of the lacy underwear and tickled her.

"Mmmm….You smell so good, darling". He pressed his nose against her lace-covered cunt and she moaned. He ran his tongue across her; even through the lace he could taste her.

"You taste so good". He moaned, and licked her again.

James hooked his fingers underneath the band of the thong and pulled it down her legs. In a split second his face was once again pressed against her swollen lips, his nose nuzzled inside her. She let out a moan and arched her back.

"You're so wet Lils" he said in a chocked voice.

James ran his tongue over her cunt, up and down her dripping lips and plunged his tongue inside of her as far as he could go. He found her clit with the tip of his tongue and flicked it back and forth. Gasping, Lily moved her hands from his hair and she pulled her outer folds away so that he could have better access. He lightly bit down on her clit and sucked. Lily let out a guttural moan and arched into him again.

"James…." She panted as he continued. She let go of herself and began swatting at his shoulders. " James, I'm ready".

He moaned into her but didn't stop.

"James!" She cried out as he bit down on her again.

"James!" She pushed hard on his shoulders and he released her.

Instantly he was on top of her, hungrily kissing her breasts and her panting lips, biting at her taught nipples and her neck. He devoured her and she groaned with pleasure. She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. Her heart clenched as she looked at him. His eyes ate at her and she could see just how much he wanted her.

He leaned back and lifted her feet above her head and swiftly plunged his fingers inside of her. Lily cried out and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the sheets with clenched hands. He gave her a few quick strokes before slowly pulling his fingers out, and then slowly gliding them back in. She loved everything about those fingers, how amazing they felt pumping inside of her. Her breathing slowed slightly and she opened her eyes. He looked at her hungrily, with more lust in his eyes than she had ever seen. Tonight this wouldn't end here like it usually did. Tonight she would finally feel his cock insider of her. She clenched around him and groaned at the thought, arching her back. He began pumping again more quickly. He added a third finger and bent his head down to tease her clit. She screamed.

"I can't wait any longer James" She panted

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me Lils" He whispered to her.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, in and out, even harder than before. She screamed his name and rode out her climax, letting her cum spurt out of her onto him.

Lily let out a soft giggle as he gently set her feet down on the bed and she stretched her legs out. James laid down on his stomach once more to get his face as far up between her legs as he could. She spread her legs wide for him and placed her feet on his shoulders as he licked her dripping lips, still gently teasing her clit with his tongue. He moved upward and placed a delicate kiss on her temple.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

She nuzzled up into him and licked some of her cum off the side of his face. He groaned in want.

"I'm ready for you" Lily said in a breathy voice.

He positioned himself at her opening. Holding his breath, he let his cock just barely graze her cunt. She gasped and he let out a guttural moan. Lily reached down and guided his cock slowly into her opening. She whimpered in encouragement as he continued to glide inside of her.

Lily had fantasized about James being inside of her for years, even before they were together. She used to plunge her own fingers into herself, curling her body so that she could reach her G spot. But feeling his hard, smooth cock glide into her was better than she could have imagined. Her breath hitched and she whimpered as he got deeper. It hurt, but she expected it.

"Oh Lils…" he whispered to her. "You're so… tight…". His face clenched in concentration, doing his best to go slow for her.

"Is that ok?" he gasped out.

She nodded vigorously so he kept going. He was almost buried completely inside of her.

He plunged the last few inches into her and she cried out. He captured her lips with his own and stayed still, trying to distract her from the pain. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs across her hard nipples. After just a few minutes she began to slowly move her hips. It felt so good to finally be inside her, closer to her than he ever had been before. He moaned as she arched into him, as he slid just a little farther into her.

James groaned as she clenched her tight pussy around his cock. She rocked her hips up to him and back down, so that he could feel how deep she went. He began to slowly slide out of her and slide back in.

"Oh James… that feels so good" she managed to get out between gasps. James reached one hand up and continued to palm her tits, lightly grazing her nipple with his thumb. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed his butt, pulling him closer. She could feel the pressure begin to build in her again as he started to slide into her harder and faster. Lily hooked her feet around his butt and cried out as he hit her G spot. She clenched down around him as tight as she could.

"Fuck, lils" he hissed.

"Harder" She pleaded.

James needed no more encouragement. He pounded his cock into her as fast as he could, while never completely leaving her warm, dripping pussy. Lily's fingers began to tingle and James ground into her harder, rubbing against her clit.

"James…I'm almost….I'm almost there!" Lily cried. James nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and bit her. She turned her face towards him and he ravaged her mouth in a searing kiss.

She felt her climax build all the way up to her throat. Her fingers tingled and she clenched her muscles as tightly as she could around James' cock. The added pressure and the feel of her sweet juices flowing out of her, and James burst inside of her, pounding into her until they had both ridden out their ecstasy. Lily loved the feel of his cum spurting inside of her, filling her up.

James lay on top of her for just a moment until gently rolling them. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest, while he did his best to stay inside her. She ran her hands up and down his sides and nibbled on his ear

"That was incredible" she whispered.

He turned his head and nuzzled into her neck, lightly nipping at her skin. He didn't have any words for what just happened. He pressed into her and she felt him move a little inside of her.

"I love how you feel inside me". She breathed out in a sigh.

James groaned and captured her lips, kissing her hard.

They lay like that until they regained their bearings. James pulled out of her and she curled into his chest. For a time they just lay there, but lily soon broke the silence.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

James laughed out loud and pulled her underneath her once more, giving her a sound kiss.

"If we're going to do that again I need some food" she said with a grin.

"Well then, I guess I better find Mrs. Potter something to eat"

Her smile widened.

"Mrs. Potter would greatly appreciate that."

They lay there for a time in silence, basking in the glow of such a perfect end to an amazing day.

"I love you so much Lily". James whispered.

She melted into him as he kissed her again.

"I love you too James".


End file.
